Pasta and Pearls
by snowsaysitsporn
Summary: Regina has kept a fantasy hidden from Emma. Until now. SwanQueen.


**I had an idea for a little ficlet type thing. I was originally going to have it be some part of a future story, but I wanted to practice my smut. So here it is, my first SQ smut!**

Regina Mills had always been one to be in charge, to be domineering, to be the boss. But when it came to her relationship with Emma Swan, she often found herself on the other end of the spectrum.

And, ironically enough, she liked it.

She enjoyed having breakfast ready after Emma's shower when she would "accidentally" sleep over. She didn't mind giving Emma's strong shoulders a thorough massage after a long day. She was okay with being the one to cook and clean up after her woman. She fell into the role quite well, actually.

It was a particularly boring day at work when she got Emma's typical late afternoon text.

 _"Whatcha doin'?"_

To which Regina would always reply _"Paperwork. And yourself?"_

Emma would, inevitably, follow up with something either about food, work, or Henry.

It was their routine.

But today, Regina had other plans. Today, she wanted to break routine and really let loose what had been on her mind the past few weeks.

She wanted to be dirty. And she wanted Emma.

It's not that she was ever shy in bed with her partners or ever had trouble voicing her desires, but this particular thing was something she was a tad bit embarrassed about. She didn't want Emma to look at her differently. But today, well, today was the day she was going to just put it out there.

Biting down on her lip, she typed out another message.

 _"I have a request."_

 _"Shoot."_

Regina's stomach churned as she tapped out the next few lines.

 _"What are your thoughts on role-playing?"_

She hesitated before hitting send, then threw the phone down on her desk as though it just burned her skin.

She waited.

After a seemingly-infinite minute, her phone buzzed. She took a deep breath, held it in, and picked it up.

 _"What?! Oh my god, Regina. Yes. All the yesses. What did you have in mind? I mean, I'm up for whatever you want. But yes. Totally."_

Regina couldn't help the smile that spread across her flushed cheeks.

 _"Well, how about you come over around 7:00 and we just see where it goes? Safe word is 'magic'."_

 _"Sooo there."_

Regina sat back in her chair, thoughts swirling around in her mind. What would she wear? How would she fix her hair? Should she put on more makeup? Finally, it clicked. She wouldn't do much, if anything at all. She knew what Emma liked and she would simply play up that fantasy. Easy as that. They'd both get exactly what they wanted.

With a giddy giggle, Regina picked up her buzzing phone once more.

 _"Should I bring anything?"_

"Should she bring anything?" Regina contemplated aloud.

 _"No. I'll have everything ready for you."_

After that, she didn't hear from Emma anymore for the rest of the work day. For which, she was almost thankful... just so she wouldn't lose her nerve.

Time seemed to drag on from the time she left work until she was sat perched upon the kitchen table, waiting for Emma to arrive. She had showered, fluffed her hair, touched up her makeup, and put on a string of pearls, and her most domestic-looking floral dress and apron.

When the doorbell finally rang at 6:57, she could barely hide her nerves. But this was Emma, her lover, her best friend... the woman she had been with countless times before.

She cleared her throat. "Come in."

Emma's initial reaction wasn't quite what Regina had expected. In fact, it almost ruined the entire mood of the evening.

Looking around, confused, Emma's eye finally settled on Regina's flawless face and very classic makeup.

"The table?"

"Yes, dear," she replied, her voice an octave higher than usual.

Emma quirked an eyebrow and moved closer to her.

"Right here? Right now?"

Regina could tell that the waiting had already done a number on Emma. She was ready to go. And now.

"Nu uh uh," the brunette scolded, moving Emma out of the way and placing her heeled feet onto the floor. "How was your day, dear?"

Emma watched Regina move around her body and peel her jacket off of her shoulders. After an innocent peck on the cheek, she took the article to the closet by the door and hung it up before floating back to the kitchen.

"Here, you sit. You're such a hard worker. You deserve to relax a bit."

"Uh..." is all Emma could muster as Regina leaned over her, her soft breasts pressing against her back.

"Dinner is in the oven. It should be ready in about fifteen minutes. Until then, would you like a back rub?"

That's when it hit her. This was the game they were playing. Regina was putting on the act of a docile, albeit fucking hot, housewife. And damn if it wasn't turning Emma on like nothing ever had before.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Regina took her time, running her soft hands over Emma's to her upper arms and back down again. The blonde shivered under her touch.

"Is this good?" Regina began to knead her shoulders, rubbing her thumbs in slow, hard circles against her back.

"Oh, god, yes," Emma moaned, getting lost in the feeling.

The massage went on until the ding from the oven signaled to them that dinner was ready.

"What did you cook?"

"Why, your favorite, of course."

Emma licked her lips as she watched Regina bend at the waist to pull the dish out of the oven- the thigh-highs and garters she had on barely peeking out from under the skirt of the dress as it rode up every-so-slightly over her perfect behind.

Regina could feel those green eyes on her and deliberatly took her time, giving Emma her favorite view... well, it was her favorite without clothes, so she was fairly certain that it was working.

It was only seconds later that Regina felt hands on her waist and a body pressed against her ass.

"Oh," she faked, pretending to be startled.

"Close the oven."

"Yes, ma'am."

Emma put her hand on the middle of Regina's back and pushed her down, causing her to bend over even more. She used her boot to nudge her feet apart before running her hands over her covered ass.

"You make the perfect little housewife, you know that?" Emma whispered hotly, bending over to nuzzle her face in dark hair.

Regina could only gasp in response when she felt Emma grind her hips into her.

"I could get used to this... coming home from work, having you wait on me hand on foot, looking like you could use a good fuck on the table you just cleaned."

Regina bit her lip and hid her smile. This. This was what she wanted. Although it might seem crazy to an outsider for a woman so strong to be so turned on by being dominated in such a manner, it was doing the trick for her.

"Anything for you," she breathed, tossing an innocent look over her shoulder.

She watched Emma, who had her eyes closed, grind herself into her over and over, her breath picking up.

"But what about dinner?" She finally interrupted, not yet ready to give up the game. She knew letting Emma have control just yet would just lead to them heading upstairs and having it out. Not that that would be bad, but this was her game, damn it.

Forcing herself backwards, Emma fixed Regina's disheveled dress and sat back down at the table, expectantly. She watched Regina practically prance around the kitchen, humming, and pulling out dishes and silverware, all the while bending over and making tiny, breathy sounds just a little too much for Emma to be able to sit still much longer.

Finally, the table was set and Regina sat down at the opposite end. Honestly, if they weren't two women in a relationship, it might have been something you would see in a Norman Rockwell painting.

"How is it?"

"Delicious, honey. Thank you."

Regina watched her lover adoringly while taking small, dainty bites of her own food. When Emma finally pushed the plate away and threw her napkin on the table, Regina sprang out of her chair to clear the mess away.

But Emma had something else in mind. Wrapping her arm around her waist, Emma pulled Regina closer to her.

"I noticed you have on your black garters."

Regina bit her lip, nervously. "Yes, I do."

"What's the special occasion?"

"Oh, nothing. My others are in the laundry. That's all."

Regina moved again to break away from Emma.

"That's all, huh? It seems to me that you only wear those when you want a good, hard fucking."

It was Regina's turn to shiver. Emma was now fully immersed in their fantasy world and there was no turning back.

"Such nonsense and filth!" Regina swatted her hands away and moved to the sink, placing the dishes in. Emma smiled behind her. She could definitely get used to this.

It didn't take long for the younger woman to sidle up to Regina, facing her as she washed the dishes by hand. Emma could tell she was already way past turned on by her blown pupils, red cheeks, and parted lips.

"So I have to wonder... with those things on under your pretty little dress and apron, does what's on top match?"

Regina fakes a reproachful look and continued to do the dishes.

"I guess I'll have to find out myself," Emma grunted, pulling her roughly to her as she made quick work of the apron, then the zipper on the back of the dress, causing it to fall away to her waist.

"Just as I thought," Emma murmured, running her finger over the strap, down to the cup, grazing lightly over a taut nipple. "You thought a good massage, a delicious dinner, and a clean kitchen would earn you something?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Such a good little woman you are."

Emma leaned down and moved the material away from her chest with her teeth, her lips catching the other nipple.

Regina threw her head back, finally getting a little bit of relief. "I only aim to please you, darling."

"God," Emma moaned, turning them around and lifting Regina up onto the counter by her ass.

"My dear, what are you going to do to me?"

"I'd like to teach you a lesson about wearing those things around the kitchen."

Regina tangled her fingers in blonde hair as lips and tongue trailed over her shoulders, neck, breasts, and stomach, only stopping when they got to the bunched cotton around her waist.

"This needs to go."

"But I just ironed it."

"Looks like you'll have to do it again."

Lifting her ass up off of the cold surface, Regina wiggled her way out of the dress and watched as it dropped to the floor, then watched as Emma shoved it out of the way with her boot.

"That's my good dress, honey!"

"Don't worry. You treat me right and I'll buy you a brand new one."

Emma took a moment to drink in the sight of Regina sitting atop the counter in nothing but black lingerie and heels, her perfect breasts heaving as she fought to regain control of her senses.

"I bet you even ruined these perfectly good panties, didn't you?"

"Mmm," Regina moaned upon feeling Emma's finger slide along the length of her hot, lace-covered pussy.

"Yep. They're soaked."

"Do you think they need to come off?" The brunette asked, batting her eyes.

"I'd say so."

Within seconds, Emma had Regina totally naked and at her mercy.

"Here, turn back around like you were earlier so I can see that perfect ass."

Regina obeyed and spun around, her back to Emma.

"Now bend over again. And spread 'em."

At this point, Regina was dying for release. Not that it wasn't incredibly sexy to be bossed around by Emma, but it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge at this point. She was basically dripping from the time Emma walked in.

"That's a good girl. That's MY good girl," Emma whispered, her hand quickly finding its way to Regina's wet, velvet-like folds.

"Yes, all yours."

Slipping two fingers into her entrance, Emma used the other hand to grab Regina's dark hair, pulling her head gently backwards.

"Oh my god, Emma! Yes, god. Don't stop please."

"Please what?"

"Please don't stop fucking me," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Do you promise to be a good little housewife for me?"

"Oh, yes. I promise."

Emma could tell by Regina's short breathing and the arch in her back that she was most definitely close.

"And you'll have dinner on the table for me at 7:00 every night?"

"I will. I swear I will."

"And when I ask you to cum while I'm inside you, you will?"

"Oh, god. Oh, fuck! Emma. Christ!" With that last request, Regina let herself go, her muscles clenching tightly around Emma's slick fingers. When Emma finally felt her relax, she turned her around in her arms and pulled her down on top of her lap on a kitchen chair. Regina's head lolled against Emma's shoulder, earning her a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her normal, husky voice returning.

"Nothing. That was just so unexpected and so crazy hot."

Regina, for the first time all night, felt a little self-conscious. "Really?"

Emma smiled softly and reached up to move a stray strand of shiny hair out of her lover's face. "Yeah, really. I almost finished myself off grinding against you not long after I first got here."

Regina giggled and nuzzled down closer to Emma.

"Love you," she whispered against Emma's neck, causing goosebumps to break out down her arms.

"And I love you. And now, I'm going to take my hot little housewife upstairs to finish what we started."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think my hard-working, hardened wife is a little too overdressed."

"That," she said, standing and taking Regina's hand "can be easily taken care of. And I'm sure we can make good use of those pearls."

Regina placed a small peck on her lips before allowing herself to be led up the stairs to continue their night of wonderful, blissful, domestic passion.


End file.
